Claire Vampified: a morganville story clairexmyrnin
by ClairexMyrninx3
Summary: Micheal, who is a vampire, loses control and goes for Claire, she is bitten and turned into a vamp. Shane doesn't like this and is upset at Claire, Claire realizes Shane inst the one for her.
1. Chapter 1

Micheal was staring at claire with that hungry look on his face.  
"Micheal..if you even try it-" shane said before being interupted by micheals feirce growl.  
claire saw hunger, pain and sorrow in micheals eyes. She knew he was about to do something he would regret for the rest of his life. Which is a long time for a vampire.  
"michael! Don't you fucking dare! If you're hungry. Bite me. Not claire!"  
michael growled again. But less aggressively. "Shane..I'm so sorry. She's got what I want..." he saw how much he was hurting Shane and he wasn't even touching him  
"shane. It's gonna be okay. I love you" Michael bit her just as she finished saying it. She heard Shane scream and a loud bang. then eve screamed. She heard Shane crying. SHANE CRYING. Wow.. Then everything just went black.

she woke up to arguing and a pain in her neck. She felt hungry. And angry.  
"MICHAEL YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" she heard Shane shout.  
"shane...?" claire whispered and groaned as she tried to move to get up.  
"Claire! are you alright. Talk to me!"  
she licked her lips and tasted copper and salt. Blood. "shane...?" she said again. she looked up at him and saw pain and anger. Mainly pain. "Claire." he gently wiped away some blood on her cheek "Please. Don't turn into one of them." she stared at him and slowly got up. She fell and Shane caught her "steady." claire greatfully looked at him. Her fangs were still out and she could see he was trying hard not to look at them. "I love you shane." She turned to michael and pointed to her mouth "how the hell do i put these back in?" he shrugged and claire rolled her eyes looking back at shane "i'll learn." shane grunted and let go of her. She almost fell again but she steadied herself. "Shane...?" she sounded worried and walked over to him. "Whats wrong...? Im still claire!"  
"no you're scary Claire. Vampire Claire. you're one of them." he looked pained. like he was about to cry.  
"Shane. Why is that a bad thing? At least I can look after myself now! You don't have to worry anymore!" he smiled slightly and shook his head "Claire you don't get it. vampires are the enemy. My enemy. I dont want my girlfriend to be my enemy."  
"Shane I'm not your enemy. i love you. Im not gonna do anything to hurt you." shane turned away and grunted.  
"Okay. Fine. I'm leaving. I can live where I want and do what I want. Happy Shane? HAPPY?!" Claire screamed. The house almost shaking. Shane turned round, his face almost conpletely emotionless, he let out a small choked scream of impatiance and irritation. He grabbed Claire's shoulders and lightly shook her. "what happened to 'I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you'? God Claire. Okay. Just go" he let go and shoved her. Hard. But she didn't move."see if i care." tears started to swell up in Claire's eyes, but she blinked them away grabed her bag and hurriedly walked towards the door. "Fine Shane. Just so you know...i love you but I'm not coming back." tears started coming back. "BYE EVE. THANKS TO SHANE I'LL PROBABLY NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" she walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her. She heard a cry from behind the 's. And eve's at the same time. Eve's was sad. Shane's was angry. 'God i hate him!' she thought as she ran away from the house.

**Hey guys! this is my first facfic so please review. i want to know how i can improve. thanks for reading. i'll update every now and then. im not very busy so it'll be quite often xx**


	2. Chapter 2

SHANE  
"she actually left... " I whispered to myself. Unaware michael could hear me.  
"of course she did you idiot. she left because she thought you didn't love her anymore. You were being a complete asshole shane. You need to fix it if you really love her."  
"Since when were you an expert?" i quickly shot back.  
He sighed and said "i felt like i wasn't loved when i became vampire. I know exactly how she feels. You gotta fix this Shane it's not safe for her our there alone." i looked up quickly a little confused. "How is it not safe? She's a vampire!" in my head I wanted to beat the crap out of Michael. But i didn't. after all he is my best friend.  
I got up and walked to the door and grabbed my coat. I opened the door to see Claire sat on the bottom step, her head in her hands. She didn't hear me, it was obvious she was crying so I sat beside her, i didn't touch her or say or do anything but without lifting her head"why don't you just love me for who I am Shane...I love you the way you are. Even when you hurt me,I'm still there. But this time I'm not there,you went too far this time." i gently placed my hand on her shoulder but shook me off. "Shane." she looked up,her eyes red and she sniffles every now and then. "Shane I mean it. Go away!" she grabbed my wrist and pushed me onto the steps,face down, putting me in a wrist lock. And god it hurt. But I deserved it. "Claire I'm so sorry! I do love you i love for you! I don't care what you are. You're Claire and I love you." I shouted it. Still in pain, she could break my shoulder if she wanted to, i could tell she was considering it. she finally let go.  
"Shane. Michael convinced me to stay but don't ever talk to me." she was still  
crying and she stomped inside the house and I heard the door bang shut behind me and eve trying to comfort Claire.

the next few days were the worst. Claire and i came out of our rooms at the same time. She sometimes looked at me, and when she saw me she'd back up into her room again and slam the door.  
one day I caught her when she tried to run away. "Claire stop this please."  
she shook me off and scowled. "I'm slowly getting over you Shane. Leave me alone. And if you even look at me again I swear I'll bite you" she grinned badly and ran off downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

CLAIRE

Eve knocked on Claire's door and walked in without waiting for her response  
"you better come downstairs and talk to Shane. Now." she looked worried and had dark circles under her eyes  
"what?why?"  
"Just come on!" she grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her to the kitchen, there she saw Shane and Michael talking. Michael looked at eve and walked out and eve followed.  
Claire banged on the door and screamed her heart out. she left little dents in the door but it didn't open.  
"Eve don't you dare leave me with him!" she screamed kicking the door. Shane was sat at the table watching her silently sipping coffee. "Claire.." he whispered and Claire turned around quickly. Not looking him in the eye, she had red in her eyes and her face was pink. "Claire. Michael's holding it. You'll never get out." he stood up slowly and walked toward her. She stepped back as he put his hands round her waist.  
"Claire. I love you. i don't want this.."  
"Shane. I don't care. I don't want it either. But you hurt me so bad. I maybe a vampire but I have feelings too ya know." she pushed Shane backwards against the wall and gritted her teeth. "Shane. Collins. Stay. Away. from. me. Got it? Good." she let go and pushed the door again. this time pushing it off the hinges and sending it across the room along with Michael.  
Michael got up and looked at Shane "you're paying for that"  
"hey! It was Claire not me!"Claire looked back as she got half way up the stairs and shook her head. "Sorry." her teeth still gritted and her face going red with anger.  
"Never mind. I'll pay for it. And fix it." Shane piped up. "After all she is my girlfriend."  
"EX girlfriend! don't forget that you asshole!"Claire shouted from the Stairs and went to her room.]

**Please review.. i have loads of spare time on my hands so ill be doing this often :)**


	4. Chapter 4

SHANE

wow she really was in a mood with me. She just broke up with me. Well I guess I deserved it. I hurt her real bad. "Shane." i heard a whisper from my door and a soft little knock. "Shane. Can i come in?" it was Claire. Why would she want to see me? "Claire? Is that you" i said putting Down my phone.  
"Yes it's me. Can I come in?" she sounded like she was crying. But trying to hold it back. I walked to the door and opened it. Claire was stood there looking up at me. "Shane!" she hugged me tight. Really tight. "Hey princess vampire" i peeled her off me and crouched down slightly. "I thought you hated me claire."  
"no. I love you. I hated what you did." she was crying now and I didn't know what to do. "Claire. Thank you. Thanks for loving me after what I did to you. Thanks a lot." i was whispering and holding back tears.  
"Shane I'm so sorry.." she was crying she wasn't afraid to cry. She's not weak I know that now.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ANYTHING AS LONG AS ITS NOT MEAN.. (:


	5. Chapter 5

CLAIRE

the next day Claire, Shane and eve were sat at the kitchen table, silently eating breakfast. Shane and Claire were holding hands under the table. And eve was staring at them suspiciously "so i see you two sorted your self out."  
"shut up eve" Shane blurted out and rubbed his eyes. It was 11:30am why was he tired at this time?  
Claire squeezed Shane's hand and he let go of her hand clutching his own. "ouch!" he cried out "no using your vampire strength to beat your boyfriend up!"  
Claire giggled and looked at eve, who was tying not to laugh. "That's a...yes?" she sniggered. And kicked Shane under the table. Another pained cry. "stop hurting Shane eve!" Claire said sweetly, still giggling. "That's my job!" she gently put her hand on Shane's and squeezed tight, smiling "have i ever told you I love your smile? It so cute!" he said staring at her.  
"Yes Shane you have and I told you not to!" she squeezed harder and Shane gave out another little cry.  
"Stop doing that!" Claire giggled and looked back at him grinning.  
"if you two are gonna be all lovey dovey could you not do it while I'm eating?or go away." Eve said, pushing her plate away. Claire giggled and gripped Shane's hand and dragged him off his chair. He almost fell over and eve burst out laughing as the two of them ran up the stairs.

SHANE

god i was so happy Claire wasn't mad at me anymore. she dragged me to her room and jumped on the bed giggling, i locked the door and leant over her, her lips were begging to be kissed so I did exactly that. Her lips were sweet and damp and the kiss warmed me in a way that nothing else could. everything was perfect again. Until...  
i heard a soft knock on the door and a whisper. I didn't want this kiss to end but I knew Claire had heard it too and would be curious to what it was.  
she broke the kiss and turned her head to the door.  
"Shane. What was that? was it eve?"  
"i don't know. it didn't sound like her."  
she looked worried but she didn't need to. She was a vampire. she pushed me off and i fell over. "Sorry I forgot!" she whispered sweetly.  
"It's okay. Man I got to get used to this!" she giggled and tiptoed to the door.

**i really want some reviews! i wanna hear ya'lls opinions as this is my first fanficcc**


	6. Chapter 6

CLAIRE

she got the shock of her life when a blur came charging past her at shane.  
It was Mrynin. she grabbed the coller of his shirt before he reached shane and he came to a sudden holt.  
"Claire. He actually let you get hurt!" she saw a flash of red in his eyes and his fangs flashing.  
"no. It's not his fault. I let Michael bite me."  
"Michael...where is he?!" he was even more angry now.  
Shane got up off the floor and dusted himself off.  
"mrynin. Get out!." she practically screamed it. Loud enough for eve to hear because she came running up and stood at the door, her mouth open and her hands ready to attack. Armed with silver stakes and a crossbow.  
"mrynin you bastard. Get the hell out of our house!" she threw the stake and it landed right between his shoulder blades. He cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor. Claire reached out a hand to him and Shane stopped her.  
"Leave him. He'll be fine."  
"Are YOU okay Shane?"  
"yeah I'm fine." he got up and Swayyed a bit but caught himself on Claire's drawers.  
"you don't look fine, Shane."  
"really Claire. I'm fine."  
Claire still looked worried but Shane didn't want to get her too worried about him. She had herself to look after.  
Claire knew Shane want fine at all. She checked him for cuts and bruises. There was a huge gaping cut on his leg. "That's why you were limping before!" claire cried. Shane looked down  
"it's nothing.."  
"Shane what the hell is wrong with you?! why didn't you tell me?" Claire was getting a bit to angry..  
"I didn't want you worrying about me.."  
"come on Shane..I think the limping made it obvious something was wrong.."  
Shane chuckled lightly and squeezed Claire's hand.  
Claire, with her other hand, lightly pressed an ice bag over the cut.  
"Owww! careful.." he screeched in pain and squeezed get hand tighter. Claire rubbed his hand with her thumb 'sorry Shane" she was whispering and gazing into Shane's eyes. She tied the ice bag onto Shane's leg and stood up. Shane looked up at her, he was still sat down so he pulled her onto his lap  
"thanks Claire." he whispered and lightly kissed her neck. The spot that made Claire's knees wobble, she was glad she wasn't stood up.  
"i-i think we should help mrynin..and get him out.." she whispered. Shane stopped and gently lifted Claire off. "Yeah."  
Shane reached out to myrnin's body and gripped onto the stake. Claire shook her head "maybe I should do it..."  
Shane let go and stood aside as Claire took hold of the stake and ripped it away from myrnins back. he let out a small shreak of pain and quickly stood up and cleared his throat "uh thank you Claire. and sorry for trying to kill your friends."  
"get out."  
"but.."  
"get. Out!"  
myrnin bowed his head and shuffled towards the door. Shane looked down at Claire and whispered "don't you think that was a little harsh? I never liked the guy but still.."  
Claire moved quickly and stopped myrnin in his path "I'm sorry. Do you want to stay for some coffee?"  
myrnins face lit up "yes please. If that is of no bother to you" he bowed his head and moved into the living room.

**Think this is my longest chapter! i really like this storyy**

**thanks for reading, keep up the reviews peeps (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay well this chapter i'm just making up as i go along so forgive me if it goes wrong! and i try hard with spell checking and grammar(: **

**Please review i don't mind critisism!**

Myrnin was sat on our sofa, sipping his coffee. (that i made and got no thank you!) I was sat as far away from his as possible and shane was sat beside him, looking kinda awkward and scared. It was quiet. Too quiet! Where is eve when you want her?

"Uh..i'm going to..um..read a book!" Says shane, finding an excuse to get out.

"shane! since when did you read?!"

"since they invented porn magizines..obviously!" that got him a glare from me AND Myrnin.

"Shane you asshole.." He flashes a smile and winks before running out and up the stairs.

"So claire. Why so tense?" Myrnin asks, as now we're alone.

"because you just tried to kill my boyfriend and best friend maybe? I HATE YOU"

"dear Claire. i told you i'm sorry. I did it because they let you get turned into...THIS"

"It wasn't just their fault!" just then he was in front of me in a flash pulling me up to stand. "M-Myrnin..what are yo-" I was interupted by his lips against mine, i tried to push away from him but after a few moments i joined in because i knew i'd never get away. When he finally broke away i shouted as loud as i can "GET THE FUCK OUT. NOW! SHANE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Shane came running down looking concerned "He kissed me!" Micheal came in too. "micheal get him out please!"

"why? what did he do?"

"He kissed me!" Micheal stared at me like he didn't believe me but then shane punched his shoulder,

"Hold him down for me bro!" With that micheal grabbed Myrnin and Shane got ready to punch him. i watched as he did but finally shouted "Leave him alone now, i think he's learnt his lesson. Now Myrnin get out. i'll see you at work tomorrow"

"You're still going to work with him?! okay if you are i'm coming with you" shane said, being over protective.

"No shane it's fine." i walked upstairs with my head down, i felt a pain in my troat and stomach. i was hungry. Shane was home. and human. _Oh no._ I ran back down and micheal gave me a knowing look.

"Shane... get out!" i almost growled. He just stood there staring at Myrnin. "Micheal get Shane out. NOW! and Myrnin go home" Myrnin was out in a flash but Shane was struggling, even against micheals vamp strength. "please Shane i don't want you seeing me like this." i was holding my breath hoping not to smell Shanes human sent. I let out a breath. that was it. I lost control and lunged for Shane, who was pulled out of the way by Micheal, but Shane was still struggling. "Micheal GET HIM OUT! and get me some blood.." I lunged again but this time Micheal wasn't quick enough, i had Shane pinned to the floor and he was trying to get away. _Oh god. my boyfriend is scared of me and i'm about to drink his blood. Fuck My Life. _My fangs came out and i no longer had any control over myself, Micheal had gone into the kitchen and apeared again with a blood bottle. He held me back from Shane and Opened my mouth, feeding me the bottle like a baby. My vision went red and blurry, but then clear again. I looked at Shane who was cowering in the corner. "Shane...i-"

"Stay away from me!" He screamed, i bowed my head and walked into the kitchen, i heard Micheal talking to Shane:  
"Shane! don't be an ass, it's not her fault! She told you to go!"

"She could of stopped herself!" i walked back in and punched Shane in the face, then walked back out. "Bitch.." i heard him mutter

"Heard that asshole!"

"you deserved that one bro.." Micheal said and Shane stormed off to his room.

**Hope you liked this! **

**review PLEASEEEE**


	8. Chapter 8

**INTIMATE KISSING SCENE IN THIS ONE SO I ADVISE YOU TO SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANNA SEE!**

**Sorry i haven't updated, i just completely forgot, and will probably other times too..**

**Please review ^-^**

**CLAIRE:**

I lay awake that night 1. because i'm a vampire and vampires don't need much sleep. 2. because i was thinking about Shane 3. i was thinking about Myrnin's kiss...

when i finally fell asleep i had a dream:

i was in Myrnin's lab, at work.  
"Claire..." Myrnin whispered, i looked up and saw him right in front of me, i was blushing bright red.  
"M-Myrnin! Hi! i mean...yes?"  
"Claire my dear...just shush" Then he pressed his lips to mine, pushing my against the wall i was stood next to. The next thing i knew, i was kissing him back. i didn't know why. _You're__ with Shane, stop kissing him!_ i kept saying to myself, but it didn't work, i was kissing him desperately his hands greedily roaming around my body, i wrapped my arms round his neck and he put his hands on my waist, we were kissing for a while, then i felt his hands going up my shirt, i shivered, i felt so warm but so guilty and disgusted at the same time.

That's when i woke up. I heard a knock on my door, i got up, hoping to see Shane so i could apologize. But when i opened the door it was Micheal.  
"Claire, Shane's left a note and isn't anywhere!"  
"What?!" The note said:

_Well i'm off out, i might be back, i might not be. I know i've been an asshole to you, claire so i'm leaving home, i'm going to go find a vampire willing to kill me. (Myrnin) Love you.  
__Shane. _

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed out, looking at Micheal. "we got to go find him!"  
"i'm already on my way" Micheal shouted from downstairs. I ran down, putting on some shoes and pushing past Micheal and out of the door, whispering to myself  
"Shane..you idiot."

SHANE

So i left the glass house, my girlfriend and my life soon. It's only been 10 minutes since i left and i already feel like shit.  
"Shane!" i hear from behind me. Probably Claire. i sigh and turn around and she apears in front of me, she was going so fast.  
"Claire...what are you doing?"  
"Shane, don't go.."  
"Why? Don't you hate me?"  
"You were upset, i get it, but i still love you and always will, no matter what you do or say to me."  
"Oh.."  
She jumped up and hugged me "Don't ever go." I hugged her back as tight as i could.  
"i won't"  
We walked home hand in hand, smiling.

When we got home Claire said something i would never expect her to say "My room, 2 minutes, see you there" While grinning. She's so cute!


	9. Chapter 9

CLAIRE  
I woke up in Shanes warm arms and sighed heavily, the burning in my throat was overwhelming and i could barely stand to be in the same room as a human.  
"Shane..." His eyes fluttered open and saw my red eyes, worry flickered across his face and he gulped.

"Claire...D-Do you need blood?.." I nodded, my eyes not leaving his, i was loosing control of myself, if i didn't get blood soon, i'd bite him, he saw my body tense up and whispered in my ear "Claire..bite me.." my eyes widened and i shook my head violently, taking hold of his hand and squeezing tightly.

"N-No.." I knew micheal would be sensing me awake and wanting blood, i hope he comes soon.

"Claire. i want you to, i trust you." i shook my head and looked away but he turned my head back and looked deep into my eyes "Please." i shook my head again, pushing him away fro me but he just took me in his arms and pulling me into a hug, my lips were just grazing his neck and i could barely breathe. i lost control and then..i bit him.  
My eyes closed and my fangs were sunk into his neck, his blood tasted so sweet, it was delicious.  
Micheal must of smelt Shane's blood because a few seconds later when my eyes opened and the burning in my throat had gone i was being yanked away from him by strong arms.

"Claire! Stop!" He cried and a tear fell down my cheek and fell onto Shane's shoulder, he must of felt it cuz he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I finally pulled away and Micheal threw me into the wall, pinning my arms there.

"why did you do that?! Claire!" He shouted, i just looked at the floor behind him, then Shane got up and stood behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I asked her to, mikey. It's fine. I trusted her." He said, a little weakly, his legs were slow and i knew he was about to collapse so i pushed Micheal aside and picked him up, lying him down on the bed, slipping onto the bed with him, curling up to him.

"Rest, Shane." His eyes were closing and his arms tightened around me, he shook his head, trying not to fall asleep, i nuzzled into his chest and sighed "I'll be here, i'll watch you sleep and keep you safe. i'll be here when you wake up. Promise." He fell asleep slowly, smiling slightly with his arms tight around my waist.  
I kissed his cheek and smiled "Sleep tight, Shane." And i too, fell asleep, nuzzled into him.

**CUTE ENDING HUH? Ya. Anyways sorry i haven't updated for agaes. i might update every few days or maybe weeks. i kinda..forgot about it xD **

**Well anyway...I LOVE SHANE. I love Clynin. But i love Clane too...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **


End file.
